Yoru Minamitsu
thumb|262pxEdad: 15 años. Altura: 1.69 mts (aun no confirmado). Cumpleaños: 30 de Marzo. Tipo de sangre: O+ Objeto característico: Escopeta AK-47, Piña, Mangas. Personalidad Yoru puede aparentar ser adorable, pero sufre de triple personalidad: 1- Suele ser tímida y melancólica cuando está en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie, aunque tiene un gran sentido de la bondad. 2- Es amable y bromista con las personas que mejor se lleva. 3- Completamente alocada (al punto que casi la dan por esquizofrénica en un centro psiquiátrico) y confianzuda, pero valiente y de gran corazón, debido a esto, es una "Genki Girl". Tiene los defectos de ser peleonera y perseguir a quien desconecte o apague la radio o su MP4. Tiene cierta fascinación con las piñas al punto de ponerles bigotes postizos a dos de ellas (Ojalá yo! se vería tan Caguai!!! XDDDDDDDDDD). Gustos: La música, videojuegos, cuidar el pellejo de Feliciano (Italia), asustar a la gente con su escopeta. Disgustos: 'Oir al menos media palabra de Luciano (2p Italia), que interrumpan cualquier tipo de música que escuche (excepto el reggaeton, eso sería salvación), que se burlen de su dificultad emocional. Apariencia Viste con ropa Punk o Metalera la mayoría de las veces. Pero preferiría usar 2 camísas (una azúl oscuro y otra blanca), una chaqueta de piel negra con orejas de gato, 2 correas (una amarilla y otra negra), shorts negros, calcetines negros hasta el muslo y converse azúl oscuro. Su color de pelo es castaño claro mientras que el color de sus ojos es café tostado. El color de sus uñas varía segun su estado de ánimo. Curiosidades *Aunque consiguió la ciudadanía japonesa, en realidad es de República Dominicana. *Su verdadero nombre fue cambiado por el que tiene actualmente, antes era conocida como "Yulissa Mercedes". *Es el alter ego de su creadora. *Su pasado era demasiado horrible, así que ella no está dispuesta a contarlo a nadie. *Es pistolera por excelencia. *Aunque su escopeta es lo que más usa, hay veces que se la ve con otra arma de fuego. *Cuando se enoja, puede hacer una de estas tres cosas: Hablar el español drogado, un tiroteo o un ataque terrorista a gran escala (._.). *Debido a su triple personalidad, en la escuela secundaria casi todos la llaman por el apodo de "Kyouki Hime" (Que vendría significando "Princesa Lunática"). *Cuando está de cabeza dura, la única forma de que Yoru haga algo es utilizar la psicología inversa. Un ejemplo: Le dices que no haga la cena, la hace en menos de 10 segundos XD. *Es escapista, y lo hace con gracia (es decir, lo hace jodidamente bien XDDD). *Tiene la costumbre de decir "Oh carajo!" después de que algo la toma por sorpresa. *Podría decirse que estuvo en una guerra por primera vez, también estuvo en la marina desde que tenía 12 años, incluso dirigía la fuerza aerea. *A diferencia de muchos personajes, ella no tiene un tic verbal, pero esto se puede poner en duda ya que cuando está aburrida suele decir "Kyu!" muchas veces, pero lo hace a propósito. Relaciones *'Feliciano Vargas (Italia): Su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Yoru casi siempre lo cuida, ya que Feliciano podría meterse en problemas. Le prepara pasta a diario. Siempre lo llama "Ita-chan", ya que le parece más lindo y le cuesta llamarlo por su nombre. *'Luciano (2p Italia):' Lo detesta con toda el alma. *'Beck O´ Bryan:' Su mejor amiga, ambas van a la misma secundaria, solo que Yoru está en un curso mayor. *'Louisa Grey:' La visita la mayoría de las veces, son muy amigas. *'Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra):' Un día se llevan bien, otro día ... no tanto. *'Kyzaki Akazaawa:' Se llevan muy bien, pero Yoru habla en su cabeza la comparacion de la "obsesión de Kyzaki por Kiku" y "Su tercera personalidad", cosa que no se atrevería a hablar ni en un millón de años. *'Kiku Honda (Japón):' Yoru lo visita por la comida, a veces hablan, pero no por mucho tiempo. Siente cierto respeto hacia Kiku debido a que fue él que hizo que esté en camino de ser una Hardcore Otaku. *'Naikou Shameimaru:' Naikou es su profesora y tutora. Yoru suele ser maltratada por Naikou, pero es debido a la presión. *'Sakura Nozomi Neya:' Casi siempre recibe sus quejas de la extrema dependencia de Feliciano hacia Ludwig, así que trata de resolver ese asunto. No obstante, ellas tienen una bonita relación entre sí. Sakura suele quitarle las pistolas puesto que cree que es peligroso para Yoru (sin saber que tiene experiencia con eso, solo recuerden la guerra =-=). *'Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alemania):' Yoru le hace el favor de cuidar a Feliciano, así que la relación que tienen ambos no tiene problemas considreables. *'Kent Williams:' Amigo y rival, ambos compiten por quién es más loco. Cuando lo conoció, Kent pensó que no era tan alocada, hasta que ella (salvajemente) le hizo un corte de cabello que hizo que casi tod la escuela se ría de él, de ahí hizo que cambiara de opinión. Sin embargo, ambos se llevan super bien. Galería Overflowing Fear.png|Representación gráfica de la 1ra personalidad de Yoru. Upbeat Happiness.png|2da personalidad. Lost Fight for a Person in Need.png|3ra personalidad de Yoru. Linda infancia!!.png|Así pasó su infancia con Feliciano (Kyu~!) Possesed by Insanity.png|Hay veces que su enfermedad emocional toma todo el control, esto hace que se vuelva violenta. It's not another stupid channel.png|... mucha gente ... mejor me voy! >-Ov< Chibi world!!.png